Batman vs Moon Knight
by chilled monkey
Summary: The Dark Knight against the Moon Knight. The Caped Crusader against the Fist of Khonshu. Who will win? WARNING: Contains character bashing and character death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moon Knight, Batman or any related characters or concepts. Both are property of Marvel and DC respectively. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** Warning, this story contains pretty heavy character-bashing. If you are a fan of Batman you will most likely not enjoy this. I apologise to those who hate bash-fics.

* * *

It had started out simply enough with a TV news report covering Bushman breaking out of prison. Steven Grant AKA Marc Spector AKA Jake Lockley AKA Moon Knight had immediately made an all-out effort to track him down.

Things had been complicated when Jake had contacted Crowley and learned that Bushman had left New York. Apparently the notorious terrorist had decided to try his luck in another city. After several weeks Jake had managed to get a lead on him in Gotham City where his gang had been sighted engaging in turf wars with the local mobsters.

As Marc Spector he had headed out there right away. Marlene had wanted to come with him but he had pleaded with her to stay in New York.

"I know you can look after yourself Marlene but Gotham is the most corrupt, crime-ridden city on Earth. I won't be able to concentrate on tracking down Bushman if I'm worrying about you" he had said. Reluctantly she had agreed to stay behind.

Which brought him to where he was now, in a parking garage where he had just broken up a drug deal and was making short work of Bushman's henchmen. When only one of them was left conscious he seized the small, ratty man and slammed him hard into a wall.

"Where's Bushman?"

"****** you! I ain't telling you *****!" the dealer exclaimed.

He pulled back a fist to slug him but then froze as he heard the roar of a powerful engine. He looked up in shock as a heavily armoured black vehicle came smashing through a wall on the first floor of the garage and came down on a row of parked cars, crushing them into scrap. A hatch slid open and a figure emerged.

He was as tall as Moon Knight and with a similar build, wearing a grey costume with blue boots, gloves, underpants worn outside for some reason, and a cape with scalloped edges. A blue cowl with pointed ears covered his head, leaving only his jaw visible and a yellow utility belt circled his waist. On his chest was a yellow emblem with a black bat symbol in the centre.

Moon Knight had heard about this guy. "Batman" he said warily as he dropped the dealer to the ground.

"Moon Knight" the other crime-fighter replied, his voice a gravely rasp. "You're out of control."

"That's funny coming from the guy who just smashed through public property and wrecked several cars."

Batman scowled. "I'm taking you down."

With that he drew a batarang and threw it. Moon Knight deflected it with a thrown crescent dart and both projectiles clattered to the ground. Batman threw another batarang and it was also deflected by a crescent dart.

The dealer took advantage of the distraction to run away as the two vigilantes faced each other and assumed ready stances. They barely noticed him go, their eyes locked firmly on each other.

Simultaneously they both charged, their capes spreading out behind them. The instant they were in striking range Batman threw a right hook but Moon Knight blocked it and threw a right of his own that was also blocked. Batman tried to trap the arm and bring his elbow down on it but Moon Knight pulled his arm free, stepping back just in time to evade a follow-up back-fist punch aimed at his head. Batman's gloved hand missed his face by less than a centimetre.

Moon Knight stepped back and threw a spinning heel kick. Batman ducked under it and threw a rapid series of punches at his head. He blocked each one but with his guard raised Batman was able to land a front kick that staggered him. Batman tried to press the attack with a high side kick but Moon Knight caught it. He pulled the foot down and then back up in a large circular motion that threw Batman off his feet and onto his back. Before Moon Knight could follow through with a groin kick Batman wrenched his leg free and hooked it around his ankle, his other foot hitting the back of his foe's knee in a variant of a scissor leg takedown. Moon Knight went down but rolled out of the attempted leg lock before Batman could secure it.

They both sprang to their feet and came at each other with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked or dodged as they seemed to match each other perfectly. Batman threw a left cross and Moon Knight caught his arm. He tried to throw him but the Caped Crusader flipped in mid-air, landed on his feet and smoothly reversed the throw so that it was the Fist of Khonshu that hit the ground. Batman tried to stomp on his head but again he rolled away in time and scrambled back up.

"You're good" he admitted. "But there's one big difference between us."

"And what's that?"

Moon Knight unclipped his truncheon and opened it up into a pair of nunchaku. He spun them over his head, the steel cylinder whirring through the air, and charged. Batman managed to dodge his swings but the nunchaku's dizzying speed and odd attack angles distracted him enough for Moon Knight to drive a side kick into his gut that blasted the air from his lungs. He had no time to recover as one of the nunchaku's steel cylinders hit him right in the jaw with a CRACK! The power of the blow knocked him sprawling.

Despite being breathless and semi-conscious he was still able to hear and comprehend what his foe said next.

"I have enough brains to use a weapon."

With that he landed a blow that knocked Batman out cold, ending the fight.

"Well that was a waste of an evening" Moon Knight mused as he departed.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Batman was found after the fight by police who had been called to the scene. Unfortunately, this being Gotham, the cops were corrupt and immediately shot him dead.

Moon Knight located and defeated Bushman a few days later. Before he could do so however the ruthless terrorist had slaughtered many of the major criminals in Gotham, including the Joker, the Riddler, Black Mask and the Penguin, as part of his plan to take over the city.

Bruce Wayne had left his entire estate to Alfred Pennyworth. The dutiful butler used the money to improve Gotham's infrastructure by opening factories, creating jobs, providing funding for proper police training and creating a good Internal Affairs division, and so on. Within a matter of months the crime rate had plummeted and even the city's worst neighbourhoods had been dragged up to liveable standards.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry. I know bash-fics like this are petty and mean-spirited. It's just that sometimes I get so sick of raving Batman fan-boys (not sensible rational fans, just the crazy ones) saying that he beats everyone, that he always wins and such, that I need to take out my frustrations.


End file.
